Mikja ime fëmijëri
|year = 2019 |position = 17th |points = 36 |previous = "Barby" |nex =}}"Mikja ime fëmijëri" (English: My childhood friend) was the Albanian entry in the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 in Gliwice-Silesia, performed by Isea Çili. It finished in 17th place with 36 points. Lyrics Albanian= O, mikja ime femijëri Ty te lutem me mua rri Në shpirt e ndjej tani Ti nuk vjen pëersëri Ti nuk vjen,unë e di Ti në zemër ndez Në ndër vite pranverën përcjell dhe në shpirt shkëlqen si një diell Plot ngjyra si nje ylber Femijëri ty të dua Mike e shtrenjtë për mua Jo, sdot harroj Me këngë ty të këndoj Me ëndërrat dhe përrallat Shumë histori të rralla Zemrën kam plot Mbushur unë sot Ti në zemër ndez Në ndër vite pranverën përcjell Dhe në shpirt shkelqen si një diell Plot ngjyra si një ylber Fëmijeri,ty të dua Mike e shtrenjtë për mua Jo ,sdot harroj Me kengë ty të kendoj Me ëndrra dhe përralla Shumë histori te rralla Zemrën kam plot Mbushur unë sot Do mbetesh dashuri Kjo fëmijeri Zemrën time ndez Jetës i jep shpresë Mikja ime mire Ti çdohere më kupton si çdo fëmije Pranë meje ti qëndron Fëmijeri,ty të dua Mike e shtrenjtë për mua Jo ,sdot harroj Me kengë ty të kendoj Me ëndrra dhe përralla Shumë histori te rralla Zemrën kam plot Mbushur unë sot Fëmijeri,ty të dua Mike e shtrenjtë për mua Jo, sdot harroj Me kengë ty të kendoj Me ëndrra dhe përralla Shumë histori te rralla Zemrën kam plot Mbushur unë sot |-| Translation= Please, sit with me I feel the spirit right now You're not coming back you don't come I know You stir in your heart Over the years spring follows and in the soul shines like a sun Full color like a rainbow My childhood I love you Expensive Mike to me No, I forget today With songs to sing to you With dreams and fairy tales Very rare stories My heart is full I'm filled today You stir in your hear Over the years spring follows and in the soul shines like a sun Full color like a rainbow My childhood I love you Expensive Mike to me No, I forget today With songs to sing to you With dreams and fairy tales Very rare stories My heart is full I'm filled today You will remain love This childhood My heart burns It gives hope to life My good friend You always understand me like any child You stand by me My childhood I love you Expensive Mike to me No, I forget today With songs to sing to you With dreams and fairy tales Very rare stories My heart is full I'm filled today My childhood I love you Expensive Mike to me No, I forget today With songs to sing to you With dreams and fairy tales Very rare stories My heart is full I'm filled today Videos Isea Çili - Mikja Ime Fëmijëri - Albania ���� - Official Video - Junior Eurovision 2019 Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest Category:Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2019 Category:Albania in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Albanian